


tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Stranded
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Kung saan na-stranded si Atsumu sa bagyo habang pauwi sa pamilya at ang pinakamalapit na masisilungan niya ay sa bahay ng college sweetheart at ex-boyfriend niyang si Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisscollide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisscollide/gifts).



> To Mama Rix, thank you for always indulging my sprint writing. I love you <3 tis for you!!!
> 
> At sa lahat ng naghahanap ng init sa malamig na panahon, sana ay palagi kayong yakap ng mga taong mahal sa inyong puso :)
> 
> title is from the same song, ben and ben version.

* * *

Malakas ang hampas ng hangin sa bintana ng kotse ni Atsumu. Signal number 3 na rin sa buong Metro pero nagpatuloy pa rin si Atsumu sa pagmamaneho pauwi sa bahay nila.

Ilang buwan na rin siyang inaawitan ng magulang na umuwi. Nag-uwi rin siya ng maintenance medicine para sa kanyang Ina.

Biglang tumunog ang telepono ni Atsumu at nakitang si Osamu ang caller, "'Bal, napatawag ka? Pa-NLEX pa lang ako, medyo malakas ang ulan. Hindi ko pa tantiya anong oras ako makakarating sa 'tin."

"Tsumu, huwag ka na raw muna umuwi sabi ni Nanay. Sabi sa balita hindi na raw passable NLEX. Baka ma-stranded ka pa at tumirik kotse mo."

Kumirot ang puso ni Atsumu habang tinitingnan ang mga binili niyang pasalubong para sa pamilya, "Paano 'to, may uwi pa akong pagkain. 'Yung supplies ng gamot ni Nanay nasa akin pa. Samu, hello? Okay pa ba kayo?!"

Nag-be-break na ang linya ni Osamu at mas nag-aalala si Atsumu, "Wala pa ring kuryente rito, Tsumu. Balik ka na lang unit mo o kaya sa bahay ng kaibigan mo malapit. Sorry, Kuya. Mas okay na safe tayo. Baka 'di ka rin makaabot, paano kapag na-stuck ka kapag nagpakawala ng tubig sa mga dam."

Huminga si Atsumu at hinilot ang ulo niya. May punto naman ang kakambal niya kaya lang ang pinakamalapit na taong kilala niya around the area ay ang kanyang ex-boyfriend. 

College sweethearts sila ni Kiyoomi. Kaya lang ay pagka-graduate ay ang bilis ng dating ng pagkakalabuan nila hanggang hindi na namalayan ni Atsumu na kahit anong subok niyang ayusin ang relasyon nila ay kusang pumiglas si Kiyoomi.

When Kiyoomi asked for space, in-assume na rin ni Atsumu na mauuwi sila sa hiwalayan at ganoon na nga ang nangyari. Hindi na siya nag-attempt na isalba pa ang lahat dahil dalawang buwan na rin silang hiwalay.

Dalawang buwan na rin niya itong hindi nakikita o nakakausap man lamang. May feelings oo, pero muted na ang pakiramdam ni Atsumu. Siguro ay dahil jaded na siya sa katotohanang hindi naman daw sila magtatagal.

Lo and behold, pagkatapos ng kolehiyo ay nagkahiwalay silang dalawa.

"Tsumu, ibaba ko na 'to ha. Kailangan magtipid ng battery. Tatawag ako kapag nagka-power na rito. Magiging okay ka lang ba riyan?"

_ Ano pa nga bang magagawa ni Atsumu? Sadyang nasabik lang siya na umuwi sa pamilya ngunit mas mabuting ligtas silang lahat kaysa magkaroon ng casualty.  _

  
  


"Okay na, Samu. Kay Sakusa na lang ako makikitulog ngayon."

"Pero, Tsumu— "

Huminga na lang si Atsumu. Alam ni Osamu lahat, "Okay lang 'yan. Makikitulog lang ako hanggang humupa lang ang bagyo. Wala namang mangyayaring masama. Hindi ko naman na siya gusto."

  
  


_ Sinungaling. _

  
  


"Ewan ko sa 'yo, bal. Text ka kapag nandoon ka na. Ingat ka raw sabi ni Nanay."

  
  


Nag-U-Turn na si Atsumu, kaysa naman lamunin siya ng bagyo ay lalamunin na lang niya ang lintik niyang pride.

  
  


~

Basang-basa ng ulan dulot ng masungit na bagyo si Atsumu nang makarating sa apartment ni Kiyoomi. Halos tutulo-tulo siya at mukhang basang sisiw. Hindi naman siya nagpaabiso kay Kiyoomi na darating siya ngayon.

Bitbit niya ang Jollibee na iuuwi niya sana sa pamilya ngunit habang humahakbang papalapit sa gate ng apartment ng dating kasintahan ay unti-unting tumimo sa isip ni Atsumu na lahat ng dala niya ay paborito ni Kiyoomi.

Kakatwang bukas ang gate at awa ng Diyos ay kilala pa ng landlady si Atsumu, "Manang Malou, si Kiyoomi po ba nandito ngayon?"

"Boy, kumusta ka? Tuloy ka. Oo akyatin mo na lang at hindi naglalalabas ngayon. 'Ku po, basang-basa ka ng ulan."

Inabutan niya ang matandang babae ng isang balot ng pagkain at ngumiti ito sa kanya nang maiparada ni Atsumu ang kotse sa garahe ng compound. 

Nasa tapat siya ng pinto ni Kiyoomi, kumakabog ang dibdib dahil simula nang maghiwalay sila ay ngayon na lang ulit sila magkikita. Natatakot si Atsumu na baka wala na siyang lugar sa bahay  _ pati sa buhay nito. _

  
  


"Sino ba 'yan? Atsumu—"

Hindi alam ni Atsumu kung ngingiti siya o ngingiwi kaya iniangat niya ang bitbit na Jollibee at ang bag na nakasukbit sa balikat niya.

"K-Kung okay lang? Baka ma-stuck k-kasi ako sa nlex.. Ano.. Makikituloy lang sana? K-Kaso baka nakaka-ano, istorbo?"

Nagulat siya nang mawala sa harap niya si Kiyoomi at pagbalik ay may dala itong mga tuwalya.

"Bakit hindi ka nag-text sa akin? Pasok, dali, malamig. T-Teka, doon ka sa kitchen. Mag-iinit akong tubig. Akala ko si Manang na naman, makikisabay akong bili ng pagkain."

Napaka-kaswal ng tono ng boses ni Kiyoomi habang sinasaksak ang electric kettle nito. Sabay ang mga galaw nila, tila walang nagbago sa loob ng dalawang buwang paglalayo.

"H-Huwag ka nang bumili ng pagkain. May dala ako. Iuuwi ko sana kina Nanay kaso nagpapakawala na raw ng tubig sa mga dam, baka ma-stuck lang ako sa baha."

Tumango si Kiyoomi habang nagtitimpla ng kape at hindi mapigilan ni Atsumu ang kirot sa puso niya. Maalaga pa rin si Kiyoomi, malambing.  _ Gusto kitang yakapin. _

Lumunok si Atsumu at ikinurap ang mata para pigilan ang emosyong pumupuno sa puso niya.

"Bakit ka naman kasi ngayon umuwi. Hindi mo ba alam na may bagyo? Nag-suspend na ng work sa amin until the week ends. Huwag mong sabihin na nandoon ka pa rin at nagpapa-exploit sa boss mong kupal?"

Nang hindi umimik si Atsumu ay inirapan siya ni Kiyoomi bago nito dinala sa banyo ang electric kettle, "Maligo ka na. Baka matuyuan ka, lalamigin ka lalo. May dala ka bang damit?"

Tumango siya habang nanunuot na sa kalamnan ang lamig, "Kaso baka nabasa rin 'yung mga damit ko."

Tinaboy siya ni Kiyoomi at hindi alam ni Atsumu kung isang maliit na ngiti ba ang binigay niyo sa kanya o baka nag-iilusyon lang siya, "Ako na bahala mag-ayos. Maligo ka na, okay? Sabay na tayo kumain after this."

  
  


Nang makabihis si Atsumu ay agad siyang nag-text sa pamilya. Habang tanghalian ay dama niya ang ilangan sa pagitan nila ni Kiyoomi. Ni hindi na niya matingnan ito nang diretso sa mata sa takot na baka lumabas ang puso sa dibdib.

"P-Pasensya ka na kung inabala kita. W-Wala lang talaga akong malapitan. Hayaan mo, bukas na bukas din uuwi na rin ako sa unit ko. Baka may magalit?"

Iyon ang cue ni Atsumu para malaman kung may bago ba si Kiyoomi sa buhay nito.

"Kung iniisip mong may bago ako, wala. Kaya dito ka muna. Hanggang humupa ang ulan," Nakita ni Atsumu ang pag-iwas ni Kiyoomi ng tingin sa kanya, "M-May mga luma ka pa namang damit na nandito."

Tumango si Atsumu, "Salamat. Kahit sa sofa mo na lang ako, Kiyo. Bigyan mo na lang akong kumot."

  
  


"Thank you rin sa pagpunta,  _ maha– Atsumu. _ Baka hindi na naman ako nakakain. Ayaw naman namin mag-order sa labas kasi kawawa rin mga service crew, baka ma-stranded sila."

  
  


Kung nadulas man si Kiyoomi ay hindi niya iyon pinahalata kahit nasasabik ang puso ni Atsumu. Labis siyang nangungulila rito kaya gusto na lang niya itong yakapin at suyuin ulit.

  
  


_ Pero pride lang ang nilunok ni Atsumu at hindi ang utak niya. _

~

  
  


Wala pang alas-otso ng gabi ay mas kalmado na ang ulan ngunit maugong pa rin ang hanging humahampas sa labas. Iyon din ang oras na pumasok si Kiyoomi sa kanyang kuwarto habang mabigat ang paghinga dahil isang pader at pinto lang ang pagitan nila ng  _ ex-boyfriend  _ niya.

Mas gusto pa ni Kiyoomi na iugoy siya ng mahinang tunog ng TV sa kuwarto at makipagtitigan sa kulay kremang kisame.

Kulang ang salitang gulat para ilarawan ang nararamdaman niya sa muli nilang pagkikita ni Atsumu. Maayos ang hiwalayan ngunit may parte kay Kiyoomi na masama ang loob dahil hindi nila sinubukang ayusin ang bagay na maaari pa namang isalba.

First love niya ang lalaki, first boyfriend, at lahat ng una sa buhay niya ay dito nanggaling. Siguro ay may kasalanan si Kiyoomi dahil he didn't try harder pero emotionally constipated siya simula pa noong una kaya nga ang daming nagtataka na napagtiyagaan siya ni Atsumu. 

Kasabay din niyon ay ang assurance mula rito na mahal na mahal siya ng lalaki.

  
  


Hindi na namalayan ni Kiyoomi na basa na ang pisngi niya sa luha.  _ Dalawang buwan. _ Hanggang ngayon ay kumakapit siya sa katiting na pag-asa na maaayos pa sila.

Tila nakiramay ang langit sa patak ng ulan dahilan para lalong lumamig ang kuwarto niya. Masiyadong malaki ang kama at kulang ang bisig sa init na hinahanap ng katawan niya.

  
  


Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung gaano siya katagal na nanahimik hanggang sa narinig niya ang ingit na mula sa sala ng apartment niya. Nilabas niya si Atsumu na pabiling-biling sa sofa at namamaluktot sa kumot.

"Atsumu," Suklay niya sa buhok nito, "Nilalamig ka. Gusto mo ba sa kuwarto?"

Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya, hindi naman nilalagnat ang lalaki ngunit mukhang nagdedeliryo ito habang lasing ang matang nakatingin sa kanya.

_ "Omi,"  _ Paos ang tinig ni Atsumu,  _ "Omi-Omi, miss na kita." _

Nanubig ang mata ni Kiyoomi nang akayin niya si Atsumu papasok sa kuwarto at nalaglag ito sa ibabaw niya. Tumitig siya malambing nitong mata na nagkikislapan sa luha.

"Narinig mo ba? Miss na kita, hindi mo ba ako naisip. Bakit hindi mo na ako tinawagan noon? Hinihintay kita, gusto ko pang maayos tayo."

Umiwas siya ng tingin ngunit marahang hinawakan ni Atsumu ang baba ni Kiyoomi.

"Kailangan pa ba natin 'tong pag-usapan? Ngayon pa mismo? 'Di ba tapos na tayo?"

_ "Totoo bang tapos na talaga, Omi? Kahit konti ba wala na?" _

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi. Nanliliit ang tinig niya, "Para saan pa ba, Atsumu? Hindi ko naman inaasahan sa 'yo na susuyuin mo pa. I-I… B-Baka tama silang hindi ako marunong magmahal? Kasi hindi ka na bumalik."

Pinahid ni Atsumu ang luha ni Kiyoomi, "Shh. Huwag kang umiyak. Hindi ko lang alam kung paano ka pa rin babasahin. Ayaw kong magmukhang desperado, Omi. Gusto ko lang sana e ano, i-respeto 'yung hinihingi mo."

"Pero paano naman 'yung gusto ko, Atsu?" Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labi para pigilan ang hikbi, "Paano kung gusto kong pinili mong alamin lalo kung anong problema? Pero alam kong hindi ka manghuhula at natakot akong baka magsawa ka sa kaka-push and pull ko sa ating dalawa."

"Hindi naman kita pagsasawaan. Kiyoomi, mahal kita noon. Kung bakante pa 'yung puso mong magmahal, wala namang nagbago. Baka naman puwedeng patuluyin mo ako ulit? Hindi ako nababaliw, hindi ako nilalagnat. Naisip ko lang, kung hindi tayo mag-uusap ngayon, kailan pa? Kapag nakalimutan mo na ako?"

_ "Mahal,"  _ Hikbi ni Kiyoomi kasabay ng hampas ng hangin, "Walang araw na hindi kita inisip. Gusto kong tumakbo pabalik, bawiin lahat ng hiningi kong espasyo. Hindi ko kayang kalimutan ka ng gano'n kadali. Apat na taon, hindi ko na kayang ibigay sa iba ang sarili ko."

Pumatak din ang mainit na luha ni Atsumu sa balat ni Kiyoomi nang yakapin siya nito at isubsob ang mukha sa leeg.

"I'm sorry, Omi."

"No. I'm sorry, Tsumu. Sorry kung ngayon lang. Kung hindi ka nagpunta, wala na ring mangyayari sa akin. Hihintayin lang kita dahil hindi ako m-marunong magmahal."

Sinaway siya ni Atsumu, bawat bunghalit ng iyak at pagtulo ng luha ay may halik na kasama, "Marunong ka kasi alam ko kung gaano ka kalambing at gaano ka kasarap mag-alaga. Alam ko kung paano ka magmahal kasi ginagawa mo 'to sa akin."

Dinala ni Atsumu ang mga kamay niya sa dibdib at suminghap si Kiyoomi nang madama ang malakas ng kabog ng puso nito.

"Ngayon kung puwede pa, baka naman ituro mo sa akin kung paano mo gustong mahalin kita. Hindi ko na kaya na lumayo sa iyo, mahal ko."

Humalik si Kiyoomi sa labi ni Atsumu, marahan, malambing. Tila nananantiya, dumadampi, sumusubok.

Umangat ang nanginginig na kamay paangat sa balat habang hinihila at hinuhubad ang saplot sa katawan nila.

Tila kagaya pa rin noong unang inangkin nila ang isa't isa. May alinlangan, may takot ngunit nangusap ang puso. 

_ Dahil ganito. _

  
  


_ Ganito gusto ni Kiyoomi na mahalin siya ni Atsumu dahil ito lang ang may kilala sa kanya. Simula sa puso hanggang sa hubad nilang katawang nagliliyab. _

_ Sa mga matang nakapikit at umaagos ang luha.  _

_ Sa mga labing namamaga mula sa halik at sa pagbuka upang paulit-ulit na sabihin ang mga salitang tila nakalimutan nila noon na ipabatid kaya nagkulang silang dalawa at napigtas ang tali ng damdamin nila. _

_ Mahal. Mahal. Mahal. _

  
  
  


_ Mahal kita, Kiyoomi. _

_ Mahal na mahal kita. _

  
  
  


_ At sa buong gabi habang sumasayaw ang mga puno at halaman na gawa ng ulan ay siya ring pag-indak ng mga katawan nila sa haplos ng isa't isa.  _

_ Sa pamilyar na pag-ibig ni Kiyoomi at Atsumu ay sinagot ang pangungulila sa puso. _

_ Tila nabura ang lahat ng sakit at agam-agam. _

  
  


"Pagkagising ko bukas nandito ka ba?" Nangangambang tanong ni Kiyoomi habang yakap siya ng hubad na katawan ni Atsumu at nakabalumbon sila sa makapal na kumot.

"Bukas at sa maraming araw pa pagkagising mo nandito ako, Omi ko. Kung gusto mo, hindi na ulit tayo mawawala."

Mabilisang tumango si Kiyoomi, "Tayo na ba ulit?"

"Kahit anong gusto mo, Kiyoomi. Basta mamahalin lang kita sa paraang alam ko."

Isang maluwag na paghinga at gumaan ang dibdib.

_ "Gusto ko, Atsumu. Gusto ko. Huwag na nating ulitin 'to." _

  
  


_ "Hindi na ako mawawala sa iyo." _

  
  
  


_ Hindi na bibitaw pa dahil inanod ng ulan ang luha, binanlawan ng pag-iyak ang sakit. _

_ Inugoy ng dalangin ng mga pusong sumasamo. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Maaari bang minsan pa, mahagkan ka't maiduyan pa. _

_ Sakbibi ka't ulan lamang ang saksi. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have praise kink so sigawan niyo ak cc and twitter, it's @_kenmeow hehehe uwu


End file.
